characterfandomcom-20200223-history
Kids For Character
At Six Flags Discovery Kingdom Caring *Nick jr's Gullah Gullah Island #James #Vanessa #Binya Binya *McDonald’s #Ronald McDonald *Rugrats #Tommy Pickles *Bananas in Pyjamas #B1 and B2 *The Raggy Dolls #Princess #Lucy #Claude #Sad Sack #Dotty *Peanuts #Linus Van Pelt #Sally Brown *Lucky Charms #Lucky the Leprechaun *Rupert Bear *Miffy *Strawberry Shortcake *Thomas the Tank Engine *Brum Respect *Barney *Paddington Bear *Pingu *Sugar Puffs #Honey Monster #Uggy *Popeye *Moschops #Moschops #Ally *Froot Loops #Toucan Sam *Bug Alert #Doodle Bug #Mystic Mug *Kipper *Herbert the Hedgehog *Waybuloo #Nok Tok #De-Li *The Jetsons #George Jetson *Barney #Baby Bop #BJ Fairness *Lamb Chop's Play-Along! #Lamb Chop *Chorlton and the Wheelies #Chorlton the Happiness Dragon *Dora the Explorer *Dusty The Dinosaur *Geoffrey The Giraffe *Huckleberry Hound *The Tweenies #Bella #Fizz #Jake #Milo *Yo Gabba Gabba! #Muno #Foofa #Pablo *Mr. Blobby *Mister Whiskers *The Shiny Show #Dogsby *The Backyardigans #Tyrone *Kino *Bump *Peanuts #Snoopy #Lucy van Pelt Citizenship *Babar *Spot *Arthur #Arthur #D.W. *Binky Bill *Blue's Clues #Blue #Joe *Garfield *SuperTed *Polka Dot Door #Polkaroo *Charlie Chalk *The Simpsons #Homer Simpson *Tomica World #Mr. T *Frosted Flakes #Tony the Tiger *The Big Garage #Pump *Pokemon #Pikachu *Wallace and Gromit *Bob the Builder *Telebugs #Chip #Samantha #Bug #Mic Responsibility *The Magic School Bus #Ms. Frizzle #Liz the Lizard *Shaun the Sheep *Sesame Street #Big Bird *Scooby Doo *The Flintstones #Fred Flintstone #Barney Rubble *Fun Song Factory #Ozzy Octave *Madeline *Sonic The Hedgehog *Franken Berry *SpongeBob SquarePants *Sooty *Top Cat *Super Mario #Mario *The Cat in the Hat *Fireman Sam *Cheesasaurus Rex *Pillsbury Doughboy *Winnie the Pooh *Santa Clause Trustwortiness *The Puzzle Place #Julie Woo #Leon MacNeal *Yogi Bear and Bobo Bear *Little Bill *Handy Mandy *Huxley Pig *Mog the Forgetful Cat *Theodore Tugboat *Little Einsteins #Leo #Annie #Quincy #June #Rocket *Happy Hippo *Curious George *Rosie and Jim *Trix Rabbit *Dorothy The Dinosaur *Johnson and Friends #Johnson *Peter Rabbit Live-Action Guides #''The Puzzle Place'' © 1996 Lancit Media Productions Ltd #''Barney & Friends'' © 1996 Lyons Partnership, l.p. #''The Magic School Bus'' © 1996 Scholastic Productions, Inc. #''Lamb Chop's Play-Along!'' © 1996 Shari Lewis Enterprises,inc. #''Gullah Gullah Island'' © 1996 Nick Jr. Productions,inc. #''Babar'' © 1996 Nelvana Ltd #''Pillsbury Doughboy'' © 1996 Pillsbury Company #''The Cat in the Hat'' © 1996 Dr. Seuss Enterprises,inc. #''Fred Flintstone and Barney Rubble'' © 1996 Hanna-Barbera Productions #''Garfield'' © 1996 PAWS, Inc. #''George Jetson'' © 1996 Hanna-Barbera Productions #''Kino's Storytime'' © 1996 KCET Productions #''Madeline'' © 1996 DIC Entertainment l.p./Ludwig Bemelmans #''Ronald McDonald'' © 1996 McDonald’s Corporation #''Peter Rabbit'' © 1996 Frederick Warne & Co. #''Scooby-Doo'' © 1996 Hanna-Barbera Productions #''Spot'' © 1996 Eric Hill/Salspot/King Rollo Films Ltd #''Thomas the Tank Engine'' © 1996 Britt Allcroft Productions #''Woody Woodpecker'' © 1996 Walter Lantz Productions, Inc. #''Yogi Bear and Boo Boo Bear'' © 1996 Hanna-Barbera Productions #''Dusty The Dinosaur'' © 1996 Abbey Home Entertainment #''SuperTed'' © 1996 Petalcraft Demonstrations TLD #''Rosie and Jim'' © 1996 Ragdoll Productions #''B1 and B2'' © 1996 Australian Broadcasting Corporation, Inc. #''Huckleberry Hound'' © 1996 Hanna-Barbera Productions #''Huxley Pig'' © 1996 Rodney Peppe/FilmFair Ltd #''Paddington Bear'' © 1996 Paddington & Co. Ltd/Michael Bond #''Polkaroo'' © 1996 TVOntario in Canada #''Johnson'' © 1996 Film Australia #''Charlie Chalk'' © 1996 Woodland Animations Ltd #''Pingu'' © 1996 Pingu Filmstudio Swizterland/The Pygos Group #''Tommy Pickles'' © 1996 Viacom International Inc. #''Popeye'' © 1996 Associated Artists Productions #''Winnie The Pooh'' © 1996 Walt Disney Productions. Based on the "Winnie the Pooh" works by A.A. Milne and E.H. Shepard. #''Snoopy'' © 1996 Charles M. Schulz/United Feature Syndicate, Inc. #''Lucy van Pelt'' © 1996 Charles M. Schulz/United Feature Syndicate, Inc. #''Bump'' © 1996 Bump Enterprises Ltd/CMTB Animation Songs #It The Character That Count #Six Simple Words #It's The Character What Count #Six Little Words #Respect #It's Not Fair #Go Underneath the Broomstick #That Not Fair #Limdo Song #Friends are Family #We are Kids of Character #Friends and Family #We are Kids for Character Videos of Kids for Character *''Kids for Character'' (1996) *''Choices Count'' (1997) Starring of Kids For Character *1. (Trustworthiness) Clips #The Puzzle Place: Accentuate The Positive #Rosie and Jim: Hats #Yogi Bear: Robin Hood Yogi #Johnson & Friends: Going Away #Huxley Pig Go Camping #The Tales of Peter Rabbit *2 (Respect) Clips #Barney: More Barney Songs #Paddington Goes to School #The Jetsons: Wedding Bells for Rosey #Popeye for President #Pingu at School *3. (Responsibility) Clips #The Magic School Bus: Talking Fight #Pillsbury Doughboy #The New Scooby-Doo Movies: The Dynamic Scooby-Doo Affair #My Fair Madeline #The Flintstones: The Astra' Nuts #Dr. Seuss The Cat in the Hat #Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree *4. (Fairness) Clips #Lamb Chop's Play Along: Do As I Do #Woody Woodpecker #Huckleberry Hound: Sheriff Huckleberry #Bump Has A Funny Day #A Day Full fo Songs #The Charlie Brown and Snoopy Show: Kiss *5. (Caring) Clips #Gullah Gullah Island: Give Some Care #Bananas in Pyjamas: Wet Paint #A Rugrats Vacation #Ronald McDonald #Thomas the Tank Engine Sing Along: Thomas We Love You *6. (Citizenship) Clips *Babar The Elephant Comes to Africa *Charlie Chalk: Arnolds Night Out *Spot Looks at Colours *Superted: Superted and the Lumberjacks *Garfield Quickie: The Weak Coffee *Polka Dot Door: Polkaroo vs. A Dinosaur DreamWorks Animation and Dr. Seuss Float #Shrek #Donkey #Princess Fiona #Puss in Boots #Gingerbread Man #Alex #Gloria #King Julien #Skipper #Kowalski #Private #Rico #Po #The Cat In The Hat #Sam-I-Am #The Grouchy Guy #The Grinch Laughter Float #Roger Rabbit #Bugs Bunny #Daffy Duck #Elmer Fudd #Porky Pig #Yosemite Sam #Tweety #Sylvester #Foghorn Leghorn #Wile E. Coyote #Speedy Gonzales #Tasmanian Devil #Tom and Jerry #Woody Woodpecker #Winnie Woodpecker #The Pink Panther Muppets and Sesame Street Float #Kermit the Frog #Miss Piggy #Fozzie Bear #Gonzo #Sweetums #The Electric Mayhem #Big Bird #Elmo #Abby Cadabby #Grover #Zoe #Bert and Ernie #Count von Count #Cookie Monster Hanna-Barbera Float #Yogi Bear #Boo Boo #Fred Flintstone #Barney Rubble #Scooby-Doo #Shaggy #George Jetson #Dick Dastardly #Muttley #Huckleberry Hound Dancing Float #Betty Boop #Popeye the Sailor #Bluto #Olive Oyl #Anna #Teresa #Helena #Paddington Bear #Frank #Buster #Miffy #Dora the Explorer Hollywood Disco Float #Crash Bandicoot #Pingu #Hello Kitty #Diego #Curious George #Fievel #Homer Simpson #Marge Simpson #Bart Simpson #Lisa Simpson Peanuts Float #Charlie Brown #Snoopy #Linus van Pelt #Lucy van Pelt #Sally Brown *Shrek, Madagascar and Kung Fu Panda © DreamWorks Animation SKG, Inc. All Rights Reversed. *Dr. Seuss Characters © Dr. Seuss Enterprises,inc. All Rights Reversed. *Roger Rabbit © Disney/Amblin Entertainment, Inc. Based on Who Censored Roger Rabbit? by Gary K. Wolf. All Rights Reserved. *Looney Tunes © Warner Bros. Entertainment, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Tom and Jerry © Turner Entertainment Co. All Rights Reserved. *Woody Woodpecker © Walter Lantz Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *The Pink Panther © Metro-Goldway-Mayer Studios Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Muppets © Jim Henson Company. All Rights Reserved. *Sesame Street © Sesame Workshop Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Hanna-Barbera Characters © Hanna-Barbera Productions Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Popeye and Betty Boop © King Features Syndicate Inc. All Rights Reserved. *The Triplets © Televisió de Catalunya. based on the Books by Roser Capdevila. All Rights Reserved. *Paddington Bear © Paddington and Co. Ltd. All Rights Reserved. *The Koala Brothers © Spellbound Entertainment Ltd. All Rights Reserved. *Miffy © Dick Bruna. All Rights Reserved. *Dora The Explorer and Go, Diego, Go! © Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Crash Bandicoot © Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Pingu © The Pygos Group. All Rights Reserved. *Hello Kitty © Sanrio Approval. All Rights Reserved. *Curious George © Houghton Mifflin Harcourt/Margret and H.A. Rey. All Rights Reserved. *An American Tail © Amblin Entertainment. All Rights Reserved. *The Simpsons © Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. All Rights Reserved. *Peanuts © United Feature Syndicate, Inc. All Rights Reserved. Happiness is a Dream to Everyone The Moive and Live Show with Favourite Characters in Six Flowers. Every Flower have The Character on it Includes Hello Kitty, Sesame Street, Beetlejuice, Pingu, Winnie the Pooh, Shrek and Peanuts Characters #Hello Kitty #Mama and Papa #Miffy #Dora the Explorer #Diego #The Pink Panther #Wallace and Gromit #Shaun the Sheep #Timmy the Lamb #Morph #Chas #Anna #Teresa #Helena #Frank #Buster #The Cat In The Hat #Sam-I-Am #The Grouchy Guy #The Grinch #Spot #Betty Boop #Popeye the Sailor #Bluto #Olive Oyl #Big Bird #Elmo #Abby Cadabby #Grover #Zoe #Bert and Ernie #Count von Count #Cookie Monster #Kermit the Frog #Miss Piggy #Fozzie Bear #Gonzo #Sweetums #Beetlejuice #Pingu #Bugs Bunny #Daffy Duck #Tweety #Sylvester #Tasmanian Devil #Yogi Bear #Boo Boo #Dick Dastardly #Muttley #Huckleberry Hound #Tom and Jerry #Crash Bandicoot #Woody Woodpecker #Winnie Woodpecker #Curious George #Fievel #Homer Simpson #Marge Simpson #Bart Simpson #Lisa Simpson #Paddington Bear #Roger Rabbit #Winnie the Pooh #Tigger #Rabbit #Owl #Piglet #Eeyore #Christopher Robin #Kanga #Roo #Shrek #Donkey #Princess Fiona #Puss in Boots #Gingerbread Man #Alex #Gloria #King Julien #Skipper #Kowalski #Private #Rico #Po #Charlie Brown #Snoopy #Linus van Pelt #Lucy van Pelt #Sally Brown *Hello Kitty © Sanrio Approval. All Rights Reserved. *Sesame Street © Sesame Workshop Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Beetlejuice and Looney Tunes © Warner Bros Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Pingu © The Pygos Group. All Rights Reserved. *Winnie The Pooh © Walt Disney Productions. Based on the "Winnie the Pooh" works by A.A. Milne and E.H. Shepard. All Rights Reserved. *Shrek, Madagascar and Kung Fu Panda © DreamWorks Animation SKG, Inc. All Rights Reversed. *Peanuts © United Feature Syndicate, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Miffy © Dick Bruna. All Rights Reserved. *Dora The Explorer and Go, Diego, Go! © Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. *The Pink Panther © Metro-Goldway-Mayer Studios Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Wallace and Gromit, Shuan the Sheep, Timmy Time and Morph © Aardman Animations Ltd. All Rights Reserved. *The Triplets © Televisió de Catalunya. based on the Books by Roser Capdevila. All Rights Reserved. *The Koala Brothers © Spellbound Entertainment Ltd. All Rights Reserved. *Dr. Seuss Characters © Dr. Seuss Enterprises,inc. All Rights Reversed. *Spot © Eric Hill/Salspot Ltd. All Rights Reversed. *Popeye and Betty Boop © King Features Syndicate Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Muppets © Jim Henson Company. All Rights Reserved. *Hanna-Barbera Characters © Hanna-Barbera Productions Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Tom and Jerry © Turner Entertainment Co. All Rights Reserved. *Crash Bandicoot © Sony Computer Entertainment Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Woody Woodpecker © Walter Lantz Productions, Inc. All Rights Reserved. *Curious George © Houghton Mifflin Harcourt/Margret and H.A. Rey. All Rights Reserved. *An American Tail © Amblin Entertainment. All Rights Reserved. *The Simpsons © Twentieth Century Fox Film Corporation. All Rights Reserved. *Paddington Bear © Paddington and Co. Ltd. All Rights Reserved. *Roger Rabbit © Disney/Amblin Entertainment, Inc. Based on Who Censored Roger Rabbit? by Gary K. Wolf. All Rights Reserved. Universal Pictuers Video for Children top kids entertainment. Join lovable classics Bagpuss, The Clangers and Ivor the Engine. Enjoy the wacky return of Woody Woodpecker and Alvin & the Chipmonks. Listen and learn with Barney, Maisy and the Fun Song Factory. Sneak a peek at the new feature-length animated adventures from An American Tail and Land Before Time. Thuis is s magical collection that's guaranteed to bring hours of entertainment for all the family. *Barney *Fun Song Factory *The Muppet Christmas Carol *The Muppet Movie *The Great Muppet Caper *The Muppets Take Manhattan *Muppet Classic Theater *Muppet Treasure Island *Rugrats *Bagpuss *The Clangers *Madeline *Noddy *Babe: Pig in the City *Maisy *The Mask *Tumble Tots *Alvin and the Chipmunks *Woody Woodpacker *Buster and Chauncey's Silent Night *The Land Before Time *An American Tale *Oliver *Rugrats Movies *Muppets from Space *Muppet Sing-Along *Bear in the Big Blue House *The Hoobs *Mopatop's Shop *The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland *The Best of The Muppet Show Nickelodeon's Maxed-Out Mondays Maxed-Out Mondays bring your Nickeloeon Cartoons like The Ren & Stimpy Show, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, Rocko's Modern Life, Inspector Gadget, Beetlejuice,'' Danger Mouse, The Adventures of Tintin, Jim Henson's Muppet Babies, KaBlam!, Doug, The New Yogi Bear Show, Underdog, The Alvin Show, The Little Bits, The Raggy Dolls, Hey Arnold!, Children's BBC (Noddy, Fireman Sam and Oakie Doke), The Angry Beavers, Looney Tunes, The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show and Rugrats on Every Monday. Monday Weekends #Underdog #Beetlejuice #The Alvin Show #Jim Henson's Muppet Babies #Aaahh!!! Real Monsters #Rocko's Modern Life #Inspector Gadget #Danger Mouse #Doug #KaBlam! #New Yogi Bear Show #The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show #Looney Tunes #The Ren & Stimpy Show #The Angry Beavers, #The Adventures of Tintin, #Children's BBC (Noddy, Fireman Sam and Oakie Doke), #The Little Bits #The Raggy Dolls #Rugrats #Hey Arnold! Nickelodeon's Grand Slam Saturday Grand Slam Saturday is on Saturday at 9:00 to 6:00 with Nickelodeon Cartoons like The Ren & Stimpy Show, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, Rocko's Modern Life, Inspector Gadget, Looney Tunes, The Rocky and Bullwinkle Show, The Wild Thornberrys, Roobarb, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, The Trap Door, Animaniacs, Danger Mouse, The Raggy Dolls, Hey Arnold!, KaBlam!, Doug, The New Yogi Bear Show, The Alvin Show, Count Duckula and Rugrats Disney's The Raggy Dolls A British cartoon series for children with a The Walt Disney Company and Orchid Productions for Yorkshire Television, following the adventures of a motley collection of rejects from a toy factory, who live in a reject bin in a toy factory. narrated by Neil Innes, Susan Sheridan, Jeremy Scrivener, Jane Horrocks and Kathryn Beaumont. The series was designed to encourage children to think positively about physical handicaps, as well as teaching kindness, tolerance and humility towards others. Plot The series is set in Mr. Grimes' Toy Factory where, unless the doll is perfect, it is thrown into the Reject Bin. While unobserved by human eyes, the dolls come to life and climb out of the Reject Bin to have adventures. Production The series was produced for Yorkshire Television. It was created by Melvyn Jacobson, with scripts and music by Neil Innes. Yorkshire Television produced the first two series of The Raggy Dolls before awarding the commission to Orchid Productions Limited in 1987. Music The Raggy Dolls features a wide variety of music, spanning rockabilly, folk, pop, jazz, classical music, jingles, and more from Dennis the Menace, My Three Sons, The Donna Reed Show, Gumby, The Ren & Stimpy Show, Rocko's Modern Life, Yogi Bear, Huckleberry Hound, Quick Draw McGraw and Bucky and Pepito. Songs on Soundtrack #The Raggy Dolls Theme #The Raggy Dolls Rap #The Raggy Dolls are Blue #Up, Down, Touch the Ground (Sad Sack's Song) #Fundamental Friend Dependability (Dotty's Song) #The Green with Envy Blues (Hi-Fi's Song) #I Look, and What do I See? (Lucy's Song) #Happy Feet (Back-To-Front's Song) #National Anthem of France (Claude's Song) #In a World of My Own (Princess' Song) #Adventure is a Wonderful Thing (Ragamuffin's Song) #Tie Me Kangaroo Down, Sport (Rupert the Roo's song) #Dear Old Bear (Edward's Song) #Me and You #Hello Little Lucy #No Girl's Toy #Firend Like Ragamuffin #The Second Star to the Right #Daydreaming #Curiouser and Curiouser #Our Home #Happy Happy Joy Joy #No Problem! #Lucky Day #Princess' Little Song #Living Doll #Night Over Shanghai #Let's Get Together #Once Upon a Dream #M.A.N. #Summer Holiday Songs on TV series *The Unbirthday Song *Lucy's Work Song *Queen of Hearts (Nursery Rhyme) *Off With Their Heads *The Muppet Show Theme *Living like a Princess *Helping Hand *Saludos Amigos *Postman Pat *Les Poissons *Happy (All the Little Flowers) *Jamboree, Jamboree (Music Only) *Hand in Hand *The Lions Sleep Tonight *Painting the Roses Red *Babies go Round and Round *I Lift up my Finger and i go Tweet, Tweet *Mahna Mahna Episodes #New Princess Doll #Dolls on Holiday #The Great Britrish #Princess's Suprise #Trouble in the Town #Princess in Wonderland #Claude's Day Off #Princess' Dream #Try Love #Daydream #Princess and Claude's Christmas #The Wild Life #The High Mountain #Pumpernickle's Crow #Gold, Silver and Bronze #Playing Pool Table #On the Desert #Angeldolls #Living Doll #The Chinese Dolls #Once Upon a Lucy #The Woodland #Hi Fi Got the Blame #Snow White and the 7 Dolls #The Mermaid Doll #Lions, Tigers and Bears #Hollywood #The Nutcracker #Princess's Singing #The Magic Carpet #The Britrich Doll #Princess and the Snow #The Trouble with Rupert #The Flowers #Pirates Treasures #Funny Colours Vocies #Sad Sack, Back-To-Front, Claude, Pumpernickle, Natasha and Additlonal Voices - Neil Innes #Hi-Fi - Jeremy Scrivener #Lucy, The Little Carthorse, Os, Woody the Woodpigeon and Additlonal Voices - Susan Sheridan #Dotty and Additlonal Voices - Jane Horrocks #Princess and Cynthia - Kathryn Beaumont #Ragamuffin, Rupert the Roo and Additlonal Voices - Tom Kenny #Edward, Bos, Farmer Brown and Additlonal Voices - Bernard Cribbins #Mr Marmalade and Additlonal Voices - Anton Rodgers #Mr Grimes and Additlonal Voices - Michael Angelis #Florrie Fosdyke - Angela Lansbury #Lucy (Singing) and Singer - Kevin Bishop #Rupert's Mother and Additlonal Voices - Charlie Adler #Doll Singer - Cliff Richard #Additlonal Voices - The Young Ones #Additlonal Voices - Richard Briers #Additlonal Voices - Steve Steen #Additlonal Voices - Robin Stevens #Additlonal Voices - John K. #Additlonal Voices - Martin Jarvis #Additlonal Voices - Norman Mitchell #Additlonal Voices - Floella Benjamin #Additlonal Voices - David Jason #Additlonal Voices - Rik Mayall #Additlonal Voices - Mr. Lawrence #Additlonal Voices - John Alderton #Additlonal Voices - Steve Whitmire Princess in Wonderland one of a Disney's The Raggy Dolls Episodes. narrated by Neil Innes, Susan Sheridan, Jeremy Scrivener, Jane Horrocks and Kathryn Beaumont. Cast #Neil Innes as Sad Sack, Back-To-Front, Claude, Pumpernickle, Sad Sack as The Caterpillar, The Fish-Footman, The Mouse, The Owl, The Eagle, Claude as The Cheshire Cat, Back-To-Front as The Mad Hatter and The Frog #Bernard Cribbins as Edward, The Monkey, Edward as The King of Hearts, The Lory and The Frog-Footman #Jane Horrocks as Dotty, Babette, Dotty as The Queen of Hearts and Babette as The The Duchess #Anton Rodgers as Mr Marmalade The Dodo, and Mr Marmalade as 5 of Spades #Tom Kenny as Ragamuffin, Rupert the Roo, Bill the Lizard, Rupert the Roo as The White Rabbit and Ragamuffin as The Cook #Jeremy Scrivener as Hi-Fi, The Crow, The Squirrel and Hi-Fi as The March Hare #The Crads played by The Puppets Like: **Sooty and Little Cousin Scampi from The Sooty Show **Andy Pandy and Teddy **Dooby Duck **Pinky and Perky **Stars from Spitting Image **Kermit the Frog, Miss Piggy, Statler, Waldorf, Scooter, Sweetums, Thog, The Chickens and two of The Mutations from The Muppet Show **Gordon the Gopher **Bean Bunny and Another Rabbit from The Tale of the Bunny Picnic **Clive the Kangaroo from Radio Roo **Rupert the Bear **Gilbert the Alien **Zippy, Bungle and George from Rainbow **Pussycat Willum from Small Time **Major Clanger from The Clangers **Spit the Dog **Fingermouse from Fingerbobs **Basil Brush **Zebedee from The Magic Roundabout **Hector from Hector's House **Toby the Dragon and Snodgrass the Snake from Puddle Lane **Middler, Mossop and Tiddler from The Riddlers **Big Bird, Bert and Ernie from Sesame Street **Cat and Dog from Playbox **Badger from Bodger and Badger **The Goblins from Labyrinth **Scally the Dog **Orville the Duck and Cuddles the Monkey **Hartley Hare from Pipkins **Cosmo from You and Me **Greenclaws **The Furry White Woofumpuss from Vision On **Muffin the Mule **Edd the Duck **Lady Penelope and Parker from Thunderbirds **Punch and Judy **Rosie, Jim and Duck from Rosie and Jim **Huva and Thing the Alien from Huva Show **Roland Rat **Emu and Croc from Emu's World **Jake the Polar Bear from Jim Henson's Animal Show **Uncle Traveling Matt, Red Fraggle and Sprocket from Fraggle Rock **Charlie Chalk **Doc Croc from Round the Bend **Mr. Spoon from Button Moon **Lizzie, Chester and Why Bird from Playdays **Wizbit **Bill and Ben **The Gristle Family from The House of Gristle #Susan Sheridan as Lucy, The Little Carthorse, The Eaglet, The Little Carthorse as 2 of Spades and Lucy as The Dormouse #Kathryn Beaumont as Princess CITV's Old Skool Weekend on DVD On January 3rd 1983, CITV was launched as a block on ITV (back when ITV had different regional channels like Thames and LWT London Weekend Television). Back then, it was popular for its Saturday morning shows, such as SM:TV Live, and famous shows like Sooty and Art Attack. Its own channel launched on March 11th 2006 and carries out as one of the biggest children's channel in the UK. the Old Skool Weekend will take place on CITV feature back to back non-stop of old favourites. So don your Raggy Dolls pyjamas, load up your Fraggle lunch boxes and settle in front of the tv for what promises to be a nostalgic weekend. Disc 1 (The 80's) Intro Ident with Characters #Eric Banks, the Boy who Turned into a Dog (Woof) #Bungle (Rainbow) #Dangermouse #Count Duckula #Supergran #Toby the Dragon (Puddle Lane) #T-Shirt (T-Bag) #Dodger and Carol (Dodger, Bonzo and the Rest) #Mike King and Angelo (Mike and Angelo) #Eum (Emu's All Live Pink Windmill Show) #Neil Buchanan (Finders Keepers) #Christopher Biggins (On Safari) Shows #Rainbow (1984) #Puddle Lane (1986) #Button Moon (1985) #Emu's All Live Pink Windmill Show (1984) #Supergran (second episode, 1985) #Count Duckula (1991) #Mike and Angelo (1990) #Woof! (1993) #Fraggle Rock (1983) #Dramarama: Back to Front (1989) #Dangermouse (1986) #Finders Keepers (1991) #On Safari (S2, 1982) #T-Bag (1987) Disc 2 (The Late 80's and early 90's) Intro Ident with Characters #Gary King (Fun House) #Sister Diane Meadows (Children's Ward) #Thomas the Tank Engine #Andrew Bethell (Spatz) #Treguard (Knightmare) #Matt Kerr (Press Gang) #Wizadora #Adam Newman (The Tomorrow People) #Tilly (Tots TV) #Bro and Bro (Wolf It) #Dotty and Princess (The Raggy Dolls) #Tweety (The Sylvester and Tweety Mysteries) Shows #Rosie and Jim (first episode, 1990) #The Raggy Dolls (1994) #Wizadora (last episode, 1998) #Rod, Jane and Freddy (1991) #The Riddlers (1993) #Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends (S3, E24, 1992) #Huxley Pig (1990) #Fun House (1995) #The Dreamstone (1991) #Spatz (1992) #Knightmare (1993) #Press Gang (last episode) #The Legends of Treasure Island (1993) #The Tomorrow People (1992) #Children’s Ward (unknown) Disc 3 (90's and early 00's) Intro Ident with Characters #Sir Gadabout (Sir Gadabout: The Worst Knight in the Land) #Michael Underwood (Jungle Run) #Melissa Joan-Hart as 'Sabrina ' and Salem The Cat (Sabrina The Teenage Witch) #Spongebob and Patrick (Spongebob Squarepants) #Baby Bopkin (Jamboree) #Dr. Matthews & Nurse Kitty (Hilltop Hospital) #Lil and Nelly (The Twins) #Fred Dinenage (How 2) #Madison the Parrot (Harry's Mad) #Ren and Stimpy #Engie Benjy #Tony Gardner as 'Brian' (from My Parents Are Aliens) Shows #Jamboree (2000) #The Twins (2000) #Engie Benjy (s3, ep1, 2004) #Hilltop Hospital (S1, E11, 1999) #The Forgotten Toys (1998) #How 2 (1995) #Fingertips (2002) #Art Attack (1992) #Sooty & Co (1993) #You Can Do Magic (unkown) #The Ren and Stimpy Show (S1, E12 1991) #Brilliant Creatures (S3, 2000) #Jungle Run (2001) #The Big Bang (1997) #The Worst Witch (1998) #Bad Influence! (1995) #Pump It Up (2000) #Sabrina the Teenage Witch (S4, E3, 1999) #Pokémon (S1, E23, 1998) #Digimon Adventure (2000) Disc 4 (2003 and present) Intro Ident with Characters #Stephen Mulhurn (You Can Do Magic) #Tati (Tati's Hotel) #Neil Buchanan and 'The Head' (Art Attack) #Pocoyo #Tommy, Dil, Chuckie and Phil (All Grown Up!) #Ellie (Girls in Love) #Fred Flintstone & Barney Rubble (The Flintstones) #Mopatop (Mopatop's Shop) #The Space Ship (My Parents Are Aliens) Show #Mopatop's Shop (S4, E59, 2002) #Jim Jam and Sunny (2006) #Tati's Hotel (2011) #Pocoyo (2006) #Horrid Henry (2007) #All Grown Up! (S1, E1, 2003) #My Parents are Aliens (2005) #Girls in Love (2003) #Totally Spies! (E33, 2003) #Atomic Betty (2005) #Tricky TV (S2, E8 2006) Nickelodeon on Universal Pictuers Video Nickelodeon and Universal brings Home Videos and DVD's in Asia Nickelodeon VHS' and DVDs *Rugrats: Angelica the Divine *Ren & Stimpy: The Classics *Rugrats: Chuckie the Brave *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Meet the Monsters *Aaahh!!! Real Monsters: Monster's Night Out *Ren & Stimpy: In Disguise *Rocko's Modern Life: Machine Madness *Ren & Stimpy: The Stinkiest Stories *Rugrats: Tommy Troubles *Rugrats: Phil and Lil - Double Trouble *Rugrats: Tales from the Crib *Ren & Stimpy: The Stupidest Stories *Rocko's Modern Life: With Friends Like These... *Hey Arnold!: Urban Adventures *Ren & Stimpy: On Duty *Rugrats: A Baby's Gotta Do What a Baby's Gotta Do *Rugrats: The Santa Experience *A Rugrats Passover *Hey Arnold!: Arnold's Christmas *Rocko's Modern Christmas! *Hey Arnold!: Love Stinks *Hey Arnold!: Partners *Rugrats: Grandpa's Favorite Stories *Rugrats: Return of Reptar *A Rugrats Vacation *Rugrats: Bedtime Bash *CatDog: CatDog Vs. the Greasers *CatDog: Together Forever *Rugrats: Angelica Knows Best *Rugrats: Diapered Duo *Rugrats: Dr. Tommy Pickles *Rugrats: Mommy Mania *Rugrats: Runaway Reptar *SpongeBob SquarePants: Nautical Nonsense *SpongeBob SquarePants: Sponge Buddies *Rugrats: Kwanzaa *Rugrats: Easter *Rugrats: Christmas *Rugrats: Halloween *SpongeBob SquarePants: Halloween *Ren & Stimpy's Invention *SpongeBob SquarePants: Bikini Bottom Bash *SpongeBob SquarePants: Deep Sea Sillies *Rugrats: Mysteries *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: When Pants Attack *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Time Warp *Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius: Sea of Trouble Nick jr VHS' and DVDs *Eureeka's Castle: Sing Along with Eureeka *Eureeka's Castle: Wide Awake at Eureeka's Castle *Eureeka's Castle: Christmas at Eureeka's Castle *Gullah Gullah Island: Adventures with Binyah Binyah *Gullah Gullah Island: Sing Along with Binyah Binyah *Gullah Gullah Island: Binyah's Surprise *Gullah Gullah Island: Play Along With Binyah and Friends *Gullah Gullah Island: Dance Along with the Daise Family *Gullah Gullah Island: Christmas *Little Bear: Family Tales *Little Bear: Meet Little Bear *Allegra's Window: Play Along With Allegra & Friend *Allegra's Window: Waiting for Grandma *Allegra's Window: Storytime Singalong *Allegra's Window: Allegra's Christmas *Allegra's Window: Small is Beautiful *Blue's Clues: Blue's Birthday *Blue's Clues: ABC's and 123's *Blue's Clues: Rhythm and Blue *Blue's Clues: Story Time *Blue's Clues: Arts & Crafts *Blue's Clues: Magenta Comes Over *Little Bear: Summertime Tales *Little Bear: Kiss for Little Bear *Little Bear: Winter Tales *Little Bear: Friends *Little Bear: Parties & Picnics *Little Bear: Goodnight Little Bear *Little Bill: Me and My Family *Little Bill: Big Little Bill *Dora the Explorer: Wish on a Star *Dora the Explorer: Swing Into Action *Little Bear: Little Sherlock Bear *Blue's Clues: All Kinds of Signs *Blue's Clues: Playtime With Periwinkle *Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Musical Movie *Dora the Explorer: Dora's Backpack Adventure *Little Bear: Campfire Tales *Blue's Clues: Reading with Blue *Little Bill: I Love Animal *Little Bill: What I Did at School *Merry Christmas Little Bill *Dora the Explorer: Christmas *Blue's Clues: Blue's Big Band *Blue's Clues: Get to Know Joe *Blue's Clues: It's Joe Time! *Dora the Explorer: Swing Into Action *Dora the Explorer: Map Adventures *Dora the Explorer: Move to the Music *Oswald: Welcome to Big City *Oswald: Outdoors With Oswald *Oswald: Best Buddies Nickelodeon Golden Book Hits from Childern ages 2-5 Books *Nickelodeon Nursery Rhymes *Nickelodeon Fairy Tales *Nickelodeon Little Golden Book Collection Chirstmas Songs and Stories *A Dora the Explorer Christmas *Holiday Party *Sponge is Coming to Town *How the You-Know-Who Stole You-Know-What! *We Wish you a Marry Nickmas *The Nutcracker Suite *Patrick the Snowman *Plankton's Holiday Hits *Nickelodeon Mega Music *The 12 Days of Nickmas Voiced by *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants and Dog *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Roger Bumpass - Squidward Tentacles *Clancy Brown - Mr. Krabs *Doug Lawrence - Sheldon J. Plankton *Fatima Ptacek - Dora *Regan Mizrahi - Boots *Marc Weiner - Swiper the Fox *Jake T. Austin - Diego *Gabriela Aisenberg - Alicia *E. Austin Valentin - Baby Jaguar *Jake Goldberg - Pablo *Avion Baker - Uniqua *Gianna Bruzesse - Tasha *Janice Kawaye - Jenny Wakeman *Daran Norri - Cosmo Cosma, Jorgen Von Strangle and The Crimson Chin *Susanne Blakeslee - Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma *Grey DeLisle - Vicky *Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron and Weenie *Carolyn Lawrence - Cindy Vortex *Rob Paulsen - Carl Wheezer *Jeff Garcia - Sheen Estevez *Crystal Scales - Libby Folfax *Frank Welker - Goddard and Bubble Puppy *Jack Thompson - Brobee *Christian Jacobs - Plex *Brianna Gentilella - Molly *Zachary Gordon - Gil *Sofie Zamchick - Linny the Guinea Pig *Danica Lee - Ming-Ming Duckling *Teala Dunn - Turtle Tuck *Carlos Alazraqui - Rocko *Jade-Lianna Peters - Kai-Lan *Angie Wu - Hoho *Tim Dadabo - Fanboy *Nika Futterman - Chum Chum *Richard Horvitz - Zim *Xavier Pritchett - Little Bill *Amy Poehler - Bessie Higgenbottom *Lacey Chabert - Eliza Thornberry *Tim Curry - Nigel Thornberry *Danielle Harris - Debbie Thornberry *Rebecca Peters - Ruby *Tyler Stevenson - Max *Jeannie Elias - Carl Foutley *Tress MacNeille - Hoodsey *Liz Georges - Courtney Gripling *Joseph Ashton - Otto Rocket *Traci Paige Johnson - Blue *Jim Cummings - Cat *Alex D. Linz - Arnold Jamil *Walker Smith - Gerald Johanssen *Francesca Smith - Helga Pataki *E.G. Daily - Tommy Pickles *Nancy Cartwright - Chuckie Finster *Cheryl Chase - Angelica Pickles *Dionne Quan - Kimi Finster *Madeleine Rose Yen - Milli *Ethan Kempner - Geo *Donovan Patton - Bot *Billy West - Stimpy J. Cat *Fred Savage - Oswald *David Lander - Henry the Penguin *Mel Winkler - Johnny Snowman Donnie Thornberry, Ren Höek, Norbert Foster Beaver, Andrew Mulligan, Reggie Rocket, Twister Rodriguez, Sam Dullard, The Gromble, Phil and Lil, Susie Carmichael, Spike, Fluffy, Gir, Gaz, and Rudy Tabootie make appearances, but do not have speaking roles. Nicktoons Summer Beach House The Summer edition, which was renamed Nicktoons Summer Beach House featured Rugrats, Ren & Stimpy, Rocko, Real Monsters, Hey Arnold!, Beavers, CatDog, Wild Thornberrys, SpongeBob, Rocket Power, Ginger, Fairly Oddparents, Invader Zim, Jimmy Neutron, Teenage Robot, Danny Phantom, Avatar, Catscratch, The Power of Juju, Barnyard, Penguins, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Planet Sheen and T.U.F.F. Puppy This version had no regular host; during the breaks, the Nicktoons can be seen doing summer beach activities, such as surfing, sandcastle building, and cooking barbecue. All the action took place in a "live-action" setting. For the wrap-arounds and spots, VeePee produced new animation sequences of CG characters from Jimmy Neutron, The Power of Juju, Barnyard, Penguins, Fanboy and Chum Chum and Planet Sheen and traditional animated characters from Rugrats, Ren & Stimpy, Rocko, Real Monsters, Hey Arnold!, Beavers, CatDog, Wild Thornberrys, SpongeBob, Rocket Power, Ginger, Fairly Oddparents, Invader Zim, Teenage Robot, Danny Phantom, Avatar, Catscratch and T.U.F.F. Puppy 3D animators were Siciliano and Sean Maynard. 2D animators were John Paul Brower, Scott Martin, Angelo Scalise, Robert Powers, Joseph Andriola, Jose Martinez, Christopher Timmons and Bernie Cavender. Voiced by *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants/Heffer Wolfe/Dog *Bill Fagerbakke - Patrick Star *Clancy Brown - Mr. Krabs *Carolyn Lawrence - Sandy *Doug Lawrence - Sheldon J. Plankton/Larry the Lobster/Filburt Turtle *Janice Kawaye - Jenny Wakeman *Daran Norri - Cosmo Cosma *Susanne Blakeslee - Wanda Fairywinkle-Cosma *Debi Derryberry - Jimmy Neutron *Rob Paulsen - Carl Wheezer/Doppy Dopweiler/Traloc *Jeff Garcia - Sheen Estevez *Bob Joles - Mr. Nesmith *Thomas Lennon - Pinter *David Kaufman - Danny Phantom *Grey DeLisle - Samantha 'Sam' Manson *Colleen O'Shaughnessey - Jasmine 'Jazz' Fenton *Carlos Alazraqui - Rocko *Tim Dadabo - Fanboy *Nika Futterman - Chum Chum *Richard Horvitz - Zim *Ben Helms - Aang *Jessie Flower - Toph *Chris Hardwick - Otis the Cow *Jeff Garcia - Pip the Mouse *Lacey Chabert - Eliza Thornberry *Danielle Harris - Debbie Thornberry *Jeff Bennett - Kowalski/Dorkus *Tom McGrath - Skipper *James Patrick Stuart - Private *John DiMaggio - Rico *Danny Jacobs - King Julien XIII *Jerry Trainor - Dudley Puppy *Grey DeLisle - Kitty Katswell *Melissa Disney - Ginger Foutley *Liz Georges - Courtney Gripling *Shayna Fox - Reggie Rocket *Joseph Ashton - Otto Rocket *Ulises Cuadra - Twister Rodriguez *Jim Cummings - Cat *Wayne Knight - Mr. Blik *Gregg Berger - The Gromble *Alex D. Linz - Arnold Jamil *Francesca Smith - Helga Pataki *Cheryl Chase - Angelica Pickles *Kath Soucie - Phil and Lil DeVille *Dionne Quan - Kimi Finster *Hal Sparks - Tak *Kari Wahlgren - Jeera *Nick Bakay - Norbert *Richard Steven Horvitz - Dagget *Billy West - Stimpy J. Cat/Ren Höek Nicktoons Summer Besch House: Summer Favourites *Wild Thornberrys: Thornberry Island *The Power of Juju: Zaria's in Charge *Fanboy and Chum Chum: Excuse Me/Night Morning *Danny Phantom: 13 *Barnyard: Top Cow/School of Otis *Penguins of Madagascar: An Elephant Never Forgets *Rugrats: In the Dreamtime/The Unfair Pair *Angry Beavers: Friends, Romans, Beavers!/Big Round Sticky Fish Thingy *Planet Sheen: A Well Oiled Fighting Ma-Sheen/Dorkus in Chains *SpongeBob: The Monster Who Came to Bikini Bottom/Welcome to the Bikini Bottom Triangle *Ren & Stimpy: Black Hole/Stimpy's Invention *Invader Zim: Attack of the Saucer Morons *Catdog: Silents Please!/Gorilla My Dreams *T.U.F.F. Puppy: Forget Me Mutt/Mind Trap *Rocko's Modern Life: Ed Good, Rocko Bad/Teed Off *Fairly OddParents: Hassle in the Castle/Remy Rides Again *Catscratch: Love Cats/Zombie Party a Go-Go! *Jimmy Neutron: Journey to the Center of Carl/Aaughh!! Wilderness!! *Real Monsters: Curse Of The Krumm/Krumm Goes Hollywood *Avatar: The Waterbending Scroll *Hey Arnold!: Helga's Parrot/Chocolate Turtles *Ginger: Family Therapy *Rocket Power: Losers Weepers/Reggie: The Movie *Teenage Robot: Designing Women/Robot Riot © 2012 Viacom International Inc. All Rights Reserved. Nickelodeon, Nick Jr., Nicktoons, The Fairly OddParents, Bubble Guppies, Dora the Explorer, SpongeBob SquarePants, Go, Diego, Go!, Ren & Stimpy, Rugrats, Rocko's Modern Life, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, Hey Arnold, Blue's Clues, The Angry Beavers, CatDog, The Wild Thornberrys, Rocket Power, As Told by Ginger, Invader Zim, ChalkZone, Oswald, My Life as a Teenage Robot, The Backyardigans, Catscratch, Wonder Pets, Ni Hao, Kai-Lan, The Mighty B!, Fanboy and Chum Chum, Team Umizoomi and The Adventures of Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius and all related titles, logos and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. The Fairly OddParents Created by Butch Hartman. SpongeBob SquarePants created by Stephen Hillenburg. Little Bill is a Trademark of Smiley inc. Original Little Bill Character © William H. Cosby, Jr. Max & Ruby copyright © Rosemary Wells; Max & Ruby™ and © Rosemary Wells. Yo Gabba Gabba! TM & © GabbaCaDabra LLC. Nickelodeon Mega Music Soundtrack with Songs from Nickelodeon Stars and Great Star. The Nickelodeon Mega Music was shot live at the Brooklyn Academy of Music in New York and is hosted by John Leguizamo. Staring Kai-Lan and Colbie Caillat Trying to Get the Song Going. *I Gotta Feeling - Nick jr Stars *I'm Gonna be a Monkey - Billy West and Stimpy *La Bamba - Wyclef Jean and Dora the Explorer *Lovely, Love My Family - Yo Gabba Gabba and The Roots *The Lion Sleeps Tonight - Sherri Shepherd and Diego *I Really Love to Dance - The Laurie Berkner Band, Max, Rudy and The Bubble Guppies *Bad Girls - Kevin Michael Richardson, Billy West, Tim Curry and Angelica Pickles *Move - Fresh-Squeezed Dance, Otto Rocket, Bessie Higgenbottom and CatDog *Yeti Dance - Yvette Gonzalez-Nacer, Little Bill and The Backyardigans *Baby - Justin Bieber, Cosmo and Wanda, Jenny Wakeman, and The Fresh Beat Band *The Snack Song - Joe, Fanboy, Chum Chum and Team Umizoomi *Zig Zag Dance - The Mighty Mighty Bosstones, Rocko, Zim and Jimmy Neutron *Should I Stay or Should I Go - The Clash, Eliza Thornberry and Debbie Thornberry *Jingle Bell Rock - Emerald-Angel Young, Oswald, Helga Pataki and Wonder Pets *Feliz Navidad - Dora the Explorer and Diego *Don't Be a Jerk (It's Christmas) - Tom Kenny and SpongeBob *Walking on Sunshine - Kai-Lan and Colbie Caillat Disney Videos Walt Disney Studios Home Entertainment has released several hundred titles to home video since 1978, as well as direct-to-video features. They have been released on VHS. Walt Disney Classics Once Upon a Time as many times as you like What's a Disney Videos without Classics flims #Mary Poppins, Bedknobs and Broomsticks and Pete's Dragon #The Three Caballeros and Fun and Fancy Free #So Dear to My Heart and Song of the South #Robin Hood #Pinocchio and Dumbo #The Sword in the Stone, Alice in Wonderland and Sleeping Beauty #Lady and the Tramp #Cinderella #Bambi #The Little Mermaid #The Rescuers Down Under and Fantasia #101 Dalmatians, The Great Mouse Detective, The Rescuers, The Jungle Book and Beauty and the Beast #Aladdin and Peter Pan #The Fox and the Hound, The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh and Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs #The Black Cauldron, 101 Dalmatians, The Aristocats, The Hunchback of Notre Dame, Oliver & Company, Hercules and Mulan Walt Disney Pictures Presents Favourites Family films for all ages #Homeward Bound: The Incredible Journey #White Fang #Hocus Pocus #The Mighty Ducks and the Champions #Honey I Blew Up The Kid Walt Disney's Classic Adventures The Collection of forgettable Family Films! #The Parent Trap, Pollyanna, That Darn Cat!, The Moon-Spinners and Summer Magic #20,000 Leagues Under the Sea, 7 Kidnapped, Swiss Family Robinson and Treasure Island #The Light in the Forest, Davy Crockett, King of the Wild Frontier, Davy Crockett and the River Pirates and Johnny Tremain #The Love Bug, Herbie Rides Again, Herbie Goes to Monte Carlo and Herbie Goes Bananas #Old Yeller #The Shaggy Dog, The Shaggy D.A., The Absent-Minded Professor and Son of Flubber #The Barefoot Executive, The Computer Wore Tennis Shoes, The Horse in the Gray Flannel Suit and The Strongest Man in the World #The Apple Dumpling Gang, The Apple Dumpling Gang Rides Again and No Deposit, No Return Walt Disney Mini Classics Magical Stories for Mini People #Mickey's Magical World, Donald in Mathmagic Land, Mickey and the Beanstalk and The Reluctant Dragon #The Wind in the Willows, Ben and Me, Bongo and Mickey's Christmas Carol #Winnie the Pooh and the Honey Tree, Winnie the Pooh and the Blustery Day, Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too! and Winnie the Pooh and a Day for Eeyore #The Small One, The Legend of Sleepy Hollow and Willie the Operatic Whale #The Prince and the Pauper and Peter and the Wolf Disney's Cartoon Collection An Action Packed Collection Bursting with fun. Adventure and Disney's Colourful Characters as seen on TV. #Disney's TaleSpin: Baloo Skies, Dare Devil Bears, Fearless Flyers and Hot Shot Heroes #Disney's Ducktales: Earthquack, Microducks from Outer Space, Hotel Strangeduc, High Seas Adventures, The Lost Crown of Genghis Khan, 1001 Arabian Duck, Treasure of the Lost Lamp, Jailhouse Duck, Fool of the Nile and Little Duckaroos #Disney's Details Chip 'n' Dale Rescue Rangers: Crimebusters, Flies in Disguise, Ghouls & Jewel, Size Heros, Romancing the Clone, 3 Men & Birdie, Duelling Dale and Danger Rangers #Disney's Gummi Bears: Welcome to Gummiglen, Creature Feature and Hot Little Tot #Disney's Darkwing Duck: Darkly Dawns the Duck and Justice Ducks Unite #Disney's Goof Troop: Goin' Fishin and The Race is on #Disney's Winnie The Pooh: The Great Honey Pot Robbery, Birds of a Feather, 100 Acre Hero, Up, Up & Away, Masked Maaruders, Wild West Winnie, Bubbles & Troubles, Pooh Bear's Big Surprise, The Great River Rescue and Goodbye Mr Pooh The Little Mermaid: Ariel's All New Undersea Adventures Join Ariel and her Friends in their Under-sea Adventures #A Whale of a Tale, Stormy the Wild Seahorse and Double Bubble #in Harmony and Ariel's Gift #Saltwater Sisters and Ariel the Ballerina Aladdin's Arabian Adventures Aladdin Returns for more Animated Adventures. #Aladdin to the Rescue #Genie in a Jar #Treasures of Doom Disney's Presents Spot Spot, the Ever-curious, Always Adorable Puppy in his big Adventures. #Where's Spot #Spot Goes to the Farm #Spot Goes to School #Spot Goes to a Party #Sweet Dreams Spot Winnie the Pooh Join Winnie the Pooh and his Friends in a series of delightful escapades in the Hundred Acre Wood. #Playtime: Pooh Party, Detective Tigger and Fun 'n' Games #Learning: Sharing And Caring, Helping Others and Making Friends Disney Cartoon Classics you can count on Mickey Mouse, Pluto and Donald Duck for non-stop Laughter in this classic cartoons from Disney's Treasured Collection #Here's Mickey! #Here's Donald! #Here's Goofy! #Silly Symphonies! #Here's Pluto! #Starring Mickey & Minnie #Starring Donald & Daisy #Starring Silly Symphonies: Animals Two by Two #Starring Chip 'n' Dale #Starring Pluto & Fifi #Mickey & the Gang #Nuts About Chip 'n' Dale #Celebrate With Mickey #Donald's Birthday Bash #Frontier Pluto The Muppets from the genius of Jim Henson comes The Muppets #The Muppet Movie and The Great Muppet Caper #It's the Muppets: Meet the Muppets and More Muppets Please #Muppets on Wheels #Muppets Sing Alongs: Billy Bunny's Animal Songs and It's Not Easy Being Green #Muppet Babies: Explore With Us, Time to Play and Let's Build #Muppet Babies Yes I Can: Yes, I Can Be a Friend, Yes, I Can Help and Yes, I Can Learn #Mother Goose Stories: Mary had a Little Lamb and Humpty Dumpty Disney's Sing Along Song it's fun and great with Disney captured of collection of Sing Along Songs, just follow the words on the screen #Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah #Heigh-Ho #The Bare Necessities #You Can Fly! #Fun with Music #Under the Sea #Disneyland Fun #I Love to Laugh #Be Our Guest #Friend Like Me Notes of Fun #Circle of Life #Colors of the Wind #Songs from The Hunchback of Notre Dame Mickey's Fun Songs Mickey and his Friends going to Somewhere New and full of Music fun with Favourite Kids Songs. #Let's Go to the Circus #Campout at Walt Disney World Alvin and the Chipmunks Sing Along Sing with Alvin, Simon and Theodore with all there songs thet makes sing along fun #Cowboy Joe #I've Been Working On the Railroad Disney's The Raggy Dolls Join in the various adventures of Sad Sack, Back-To-Front, Dotty, Lucy, Hi-Fi, Claude and Princess from the reject bin in Mr Grimes' factory #Back-To-Front's Adventures #Lucy's Playtime #Princess' Stories #Dolls Together #Three Cheers for Back-To-Front and Sad Sack Bright Beginnings The Collection for Preschoolers, Each Bright Beginnings Collection includes activity booklet and other videos #Parachute Express: Come Sing with Us! #Animal Shelf: Stripey to the Rescue, Music in the Woods, Little Mut Goes Flying, Mystery of the Pictures and Hottest Day of the Year #Disney's The Raggy Dolls: Lucy's Playtime, Princess' Stories and Dolls Together #Winnie the Pooh: Pooh Party, Detective Tigger, Fun 'n' Games and Happy Pooh Day/Cowboy Pooh #Sesame Street: Do the Alphabet, Cookie Monster's Best Bites, Learning about Numbers and Elmo's Sing Along Guessing Game #Muppet Babies Yes I Can: Yes, I Can Be a Friend, Yes, I Can Help and Yes, I Can Learn #Disney's Presents Spot: Sweet Dreams Spot #Mother Goose Stories: Humpty Dumpty and Mary had a Little Lamb #Mickey's Fun Songs: Let's go to The Circus and Camping in Walt Disney World #Disney Princess Collection: Ariel's Songs & Stories: Wish Upon a Starfish and Giggles Disney Princess Collection There's three Enchanted Tales, Song and Stoires from you're Favourite Disney Princess Firends #Jasmine's Enchanted Tales: Jasmine's Wish, Greatest Treasure, True Hearts and Magic and Mystery #Ariel's Songs & Stories: Wish Upon a Starfish and Giggles #Belle's Sing Me a Story: Chapters of Enchantment and Beauty & The World of Music Disney's Christmas Collection Wrap up a Disney video this Christmas #Mickey's Christmas Carol #Twelve Days of Christmas #A Walt Disney Christmas #Jiminy Cricket's Christmas #A Disney Christmas Gift #Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too #The Muppets Christmas Carol #Very Merry Christmas Songs Disney Pre-School Collection Disney make fun and learing with you're pre-school characters #Mickey's Fun Songs - Let's go to The Circus #Mickey's Fun Songs - Camping in Walt Disney World #Sesame Street - Do the Alphabet #Sesame Street - Cookie Monster's Best Bites #Sesame Street - Learning about Numbers #Sesame Street - Elmo's Sing Along Guessing Game #Animal Shelf - Stripey to the Rescue #Animal Shelf - Music in the Woods #The Raggy Dolls - Back-To-Front's Adventures #The Raggy Dolls - Dolls Together #Winnie The Pooh - Happy Pooh Day/Cowboy Pooh #Winnie The Pooh - Growing Up/Working Together #Winnie The Pooh - Tigger-ific Tales! #Winnie The Pooh - Clever Little Piglet #The Wiggles - Wiggle Time #The Wiggles - Yummy Yummy #Animal Shelf - Little Mut Goes Flying #Sesame Street - The Alphabet Jungle Game #Sesame Street - The Great Numbers Game #Winnie The Pooh - Three Cheers For Eeyore and Rabbit #Winnie The Pooh - Pooh Wishes #Winnie The Pooh - Imagine That, Christopher Robin! #Parachute Express - Come Sing with Us! #Dog and Duck - The Best of Friends #Hilltop Hospital - Heart Trouble at Hilltop #Spot and his Grandparents Go to the Carnival #Spot's Show and Other Musical Adventures Nickelodeon Music and Themes A Music Video with Themes, Cilps and Music from Nickelodeon Shows and Cartoons in one Music with Nick On-Air Music on India, Shows Like The Ren & Stimpy Show, Kenan & Kel, Roundhouse, Blue's Clues, Hey Dude, The Muppet Show, SNICK, Are You Afraid of the Dark?, Rocko's Modern Life, Aaahh!!! Real Monsters, The Angry Beavers, Rosie and Jim, Doug, The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss, Gullah Gullah Island, Count Duckula, Saved by the Bell, Wacky Races, The Adventures of Pete & Pete, Inspector Gadget, The New Yogi Bear Show, The Ferals, CatDog, All That, Eureeka's Castle, KaBlam!, Clarissa Explains It All, The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo, The Secret World of Alex Mack, Johnson and Friends, Roobarb, Hey Arnold!, Round the Twist, Sister, Sister, Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics, Sabrina, the Teenage Witch, Little Bear, The Elephant Show, Wimzie's House, Cousin Skeeter, The Raggy Dolls, Maya the Bee, The Wild Thornberrys, The Adventures of Tintin, Dennis the Menace, Little Women, Maid Marian and Her Merry Men and Rugrats The Big Nickelodeon Party (The Music Video) A Music Video with Themes, Cilps and Music from Nickelodeon Shows and Cartoons in one Music with Nick On-Air Music, on India Nickelodeon, Nick Jr. and Nicktoons show in this Music Video are 1989 - 1992 #Hey Dude #Eureeka's Castle #Out of Control #Inspector Gadget #Double Dare #Wild & Crazy Kids #Lassie #The New Yogi Bear Show #Wacky Races #Flipper #Gumby #The Elephant Show #What Would You Do? #Clarissa Explains It All #Doug #Rugrats #The Ren & Stimpy Show #The Amazing Adventures of Morph #Johnson and Friends #The Littl' Bits #Are You Afraid of the Dark? #SNICK #Roundhouse #Global GUTS #Salute Your Shorts #Cuddly Dolls (with Rosie and Jim and The Raggy Dolls) #Weinerville #Maya the Bee #Grimm's Fairy Tale Classics 1993 - 1995 #The Adventures of Tintin #Dennis the Menace #The Third Eye #Little Women #Legends of the Hidden Temple #Rocko's Modern Life #The Adventures of Pete & Pete #Super Gran #Miracle Girls #The Muppet Show #Mr. Wizard's World #Roobarb #Count Duckula #All That #Gullah Gullah Island #Magical Emi, the Magic Star #Allegra's Window #Beetlejuice #The Secret World of Alex Mack #My Brother and Me #The Goodies #Aaahh!!! Real Monsters #The World Famous Fairy Tale Series 1996 - 1999 #Space Cases #The Mystery Files of Shelby Woo #Round the Twist #Kenan and Kel #Hey Arnold! #KaBlam! #The Wubbulous World of Dr. Seuss #The Journey of Allen Strange #The Angry Beavers #Saved by the Bell #Sister, Sister #Little Bear #CatDog #Blue's Clues #Maid Marian and Her Merry Men #Blossom #The Ferals #Sabrina, the Teenage Witch #Cousin Skeeter #You're On! #The Wild Thornberrys #Wimzie's House #The Brothers Flub #SpongeBob SquarePants #Rocket Power #100 Deeds for Eddie McDowd #Animorphs #The Amanda Show #Little Bill 2000 #Double Dare 2000 #Caitlin's Way #Sailor Moon (with Sailor Moon R and Sailor Moon S) #The Brothers Garcia #Pelswick #CITV's Telly Tots #Noah Knows Best #As Told by Ginger The Nicktoons Album The Nicktoon-themed compilation album. a piece of "Nick On-Air Music" comes between each show's selection of songs on the album in 2 Disc. Track listing Nick Jr. (Australia) '''Nick Jr. Australia' is a 24-hour children's channel in Australia designed for pre-schoolers. Nick Jr. was a morning programming block on Nickelodeon until 2004, when Foxtel launched it as a full 24-hour kids channel.[2] The channel is run by XYZnetworks, under license from Viacom, and is also available on Austar and Optus Television. History Before Nick Jr. officially launched as a 24-hour TV channel, it was part of Nickelodeon's morning line-up which included such shows as Blue's Clues, Bob the Builder, and Dora the Explorer and much more. On 21 January 2004, Foxtel announced a brand new digital service along with new channel line-ups which included Nick Jr. and on 14 March 2004, Nick Jr. officially launched to be the first 24-hour Australian kids channel to play shows suited for pre-schoolers. For a few months after Nick Jr. became a full channel, it kept a 2-hour time slot on Nickelodeon in the mornings from 8:00am until 10:00am, but the time allocated to the block was far shorter than it was before it became a full channel. The channel used the new Nick Jr. logo from Friday 26 March 2010.[3] From 2004 until 2010, the channel used a localised logo with two kangaroos. Current programming *''The Adventures of Paddington Bear'' *''Allegra's Window'' *''Angelina Ballerina'' *''Astro Farm'' *''The Backyardigans'' *''Bananas in Pyjamas'' *''Balamory'' *''Blue's Clues'' *''Blue's Room'' *''Bob the Builder'' *''Boohbah'' *''Britt Allcroft's Magic Adventures of Mumfie'' *''Bubble Guppies'' *''Budgie the Little Helicopter'' *''Buzzy Bee and Friends'' *''Charlie Brown and Friends'' *''Chloe's Closet'' *''Chorlton and the Wheelies'' *''Cooking For Kids with Luis'' *''The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures'' *''Cubeez'' *''Curious George'' *''Cushion Kids'' *''Dino Dan'' *''Dinosaur Train'' *''Dora the Explorer'' *''Engie Benjy'' *''The Fairies'' *''Fifi and the Flowertots'' *''The Forgotten Toys'' *''Fourways Farm'' *''Franklin'' *''Franny's Feet'' *''The Fresh Beat Band'' *''Gardening for Kids with Madi'' *''Go, Diego, Go!'' *''Gullah Gullah Island'' *''Hana's Helpline'' *''Harry and His Bucket Full of Dinosaurs'' *''Hi-5'' *''The Hoobs'' *''Humf'' *''I Spy'' *''James the Cat'' *''Jellikins'' *''Kipper'' *''The Koala Brothers'' *''Lah-Lah'' *''LazyTown'' *''Little Bear'' *''Little Bill'' *''Maggie and the Ferocious Beast'' *''Magic Mountain'' *''The Magic School Bus'' *''Martha Speaks'' *''Max & Ruby'' *''Merlin the Magical Puppy'' *''Miffy'' *''Minuscule'' *''Miss Spider's Sunny Patch Friends'' *''Moschops'' *''Mr. Men and Little Miss'' *''My Friend Mark'' *''Ollie - Ollie is a show presented by the first Australian Sesame Street Muppet Ollie.'' *''Old Bear Stories'' *''Olivia'' *''Open Sesame'' *''Oswald'' *''Pablo the Little Red Fox'' *''PB Bear and Friends'' *''Peppa Pig'' *''Pic Me'' *''Poppy Cat'' *''Postman Pat and his Black and White Cat'' *''The Raggy Dolls'' *''Roary the Racing Car'' *''Rubbadubbers'' *''The Save-Ums'' *''Shaun the Sheep'' *''Sid the Science Kid'' *''Super Why!'' *''Team Umizoomi'' *''Teletubbies'' *''Thomas the Tank Engine & Friends'' *''The Story Store'' *''The Treacle People'' *''The Upside Down Show'' *''The Wiggles'' *''Tots TV'' *''Wimzie's House'' *''Wobbly Land'' *''Wonder Pets'' *''Wow! Wow! Wubbzy!'' *''Yo Gabba Gabba!'' List of Nick Jr. ID and Promos *Piano Dancers (1994): The Nick Jr. humans dance on a piano. This was on Sing Along with Eureeka, Sing Along with Binyah Binyah and Sing along with Allegra and Lindi. *Toaster (1994): The Nick Jr. humans pop out of the toaster.This was only shown on Small is Beautiful. *Monopoly (1994): The Nick Jr. humans run on a game board that has a strange resemblance of the Parker Brothers game Monopoly. This was shown on Play Along with Binyah and Friends and Play Along with Allegra and Friends. *Frogs (1997) The Nick Jr. frogs are leaping over a pond. The Jr. frog however, falls into the pond. This was on Arts and Crafts, ABCs and 123s and summertime Tales. *Cats (1997) A Nick cat is playing with yarn, but a Jr. kitten pops out of it & they form. This was on Story Time and Friends. *Elephants (1997) Some Nick Jr. elephants perform in a circus. This was only shown on Blue's Birthday. *Hippos (1996) Two hippos eat flowers and become the Nick Jr. logo. *Lions (1996) Some Nick Jr. lions are learning to roar. This was only shown on Blue's Big Treasure Hunt. *Dnosaurs (1995) A Jr. dinosaur tries to slide on a Nick dinosaur, but he crashes and they form. This only appeared in Blue's Discoveries. *Nick Jr. is Just for Me 1 (2000) This bumper is actually an intro montage. First, we see the Nickelodeon banana ID, then we lead-up to kids going to the house along with clips from Little Bill, Little Bear and Blue's Clues. The kids turn on the TV and watch the Nick Jr. hippo ID. At the end, we hear the lyrics "Nick Jr.'s just for me!" in the Nick Jr. theme. This first appeared in Blue's Safari and was on all Nick Jr. Videotapes until Classic Clues. *Fish (1995): Some Nick Jr. fish swim in the sea. This was only shown on Blue's Big Pajama Party. *Bouncing (1994) The Nick Jr. humans are bouncing in the sky. This appeared on Family tales, Meet Little Bear and some 2003 DVDs. *Nick Jr. is Just for Me 2 (2000) This bumper is actually an intro montage. First, we see the Nickelodeon banana ID, then we lead-up to kids going to the house along with clips from Little Bill, The Adventures of Paddington Bear, Gullah Gullah Island, Tots TV, Little Bear, Kipper, The Raggy Dolls, The Story Store, Blue's Clues, Allegra's Window, The Country Mouse and the City Mouse Adventures, The Treacle People, Franklin and Postman Pat and his Black and White Cat The kids turn on the TV and watch the Nick Jr. hippo ID. At the end, we hear the lyrics "Nick Jr.'s just for me!" in the Nick Jr. theme. on all Nick Jr. Videotapes. *Nick Jr Celebrates... (2004) with Cilps from Blue's Clues, Dora the Explorer, The Raggy Dolls, Oswald, Little Bill, Bob the Builder, The Hoobs, The Forgotten Toys, Little Bear, Pablo the Little Red Fox, Mr. Men and Little Miss, Budgie the Little Helicopter, Thomas the Tank Engine and Friends, Kipper, James the Cat, Astro Farm, Bananas in Pyjamas and PB Bear and Friends. Cartoon All-Stars To the Rescue 1 and 2 an American animated drug prevention television special starring many of the popular cartoon characters from television at the time of this film's release. Financed by McDonald's, the special was originally simulcast on April 21, 1990 and May 3 2001 on all three major American television networks (by supporting their Saturday morning characters) Plot Part 1 In Corey's bedroom, an unseen person steals her piggy bank from her dresser. The theft is witnessed by Papa Smurf, who emerges from a Smurfs comic book with the other Smurfs and alerts the other cartoon characters in the room (Garfield as a lamp, Alf from a framed picture, Baby Kermit as an alarm clock, Winnie-the-Pooh as a doll, Alvin and the Chipmunks from a record sleeve, and Slimer who passes through a wall). The cartoon characters track down the thief and discover that it is Corey's big brother, Michael. Simon opens a box under Michael's bed and identifies its contents as marijuana. Meanwhile, Corey expresses her concerns about Michael's change in behavior. He storms out of the house. The cartoon characters quickly realize that something must be done about his addiction and they set off, leaving Pooh behind to look after Corey. At the arcade, Michael smokes pot with his old "friends" and "Smoke," an anthropomorphic cloud of smoke with a mafioso-like appearance and personality. Afterward, one of the teens shows the group a drug that appears to be Crack, just then what appears to be the cops show up. Upon being discovered, they run out and are chased into an alleyway by a policeman. Smoke disappears through the wall, telling Michael that, "at times like this, he's on his own". The "policeman" is then revealed to be Bugs Bunny wearing a policeman's hat. Bugs traps Smoke in a garbage can and uses a time machine (which he borrowed from "some coyote") to see when and how Michael's addiction was started. It was discovered that rather than wanting to get started on drugs, he was bullied into doing it by his "friends". Back at the house, Michael's father notes that two of his beers are missing, but is convinced by Michael's mother that he drank them the night before while watching football (the implication is that Michael actually stole them, unknown to both his parents). Meanwhile, his mother expresses her concerns about him to Corey and asks her if there is anything wrong, to which she replies no. Pooh comes to life soon after, and asks why she didn't tell her mother about Michael. She explains that if she tells and Michael gets in trouble, she will be the first one he will suspect. Pooh admits that may happen, but asks her to think about what will happen to Michael if she doesn't tell. She tries to explain things to her father, but is unsuccessful. In the park, one of Michael's "friends" says that she can buy crack cocaine for ten dollars. He is uncertain of this, but Smoke steals his wallet and tosses it to the girl, who runs off with it down an alleyway. Michael gives chase, but falls down a manhole with Smoke. There, they are greeted by Michelangelo, Baby Kermit, Baby Piggy and Baby Gonzo. The Muppet Babies take Michael on a roller-coaster ride through a drug-inflicted human brain. When the ride is over, Michael realizes that the brain they just toured is his and that they are currently inside him. He is also about to fall off a skateboard. The Babies escape, but Michael and Smoke are left behind. Michael wakes up at the feet of Huey, Dewey, and Louie who, with the other characters (joined by Tigger), teach him Wonderful Ways to Say No, through a song. Michael wakes up in his own bedroom and thinks the whole experience never happened. At that moment, Corey comes into the room and tells him that Pooh wants to know why he never talks to their parents anymore. He tells her to tell Pooh to mind his own business and kicks her out of the room. Corey runs off in tears, and Michael regrets his behavior. However, Smoke comes out from under the bed and claims that he did the right thing. Michael points out that Corey is his little sister and that he doesn't know what's right anymore. As he stares into a mirror inside his marijuana box, his reflection is replaced with Alf's, who pulls him through the box into a hall of mirrors. Smoke tries to follow but is left behind. Inside the Hall of Mirrors, Alf shows Michael his reflection of how he is today, then his reflection if he doesn't stop taking drugs: an aged, corpse-like version of himself. When Michael insists that he could quit if he wants to and that he is in charge of his own life, Alf takes him to see 'The Man in Charge' — Smoke. Corey and Pooh re-enter Michael's room and find his marijuana box. Smoke appears and tempts her to try the drug. When Pooh tries to persuade her otherwise, he is thrown into a cabinet by Smoke. Corey reasons that if she does what Michael does, then maybe they could have fun together, like they used to before he started doing drugs. Michael then enters a horror-theme park, where, the Cartoon Characters try to help him, but, fail. Dewey almost crashes into Michael, Tigger and Baby Miss Piggy then come by, and, give Michael a floatation device to survive the water-ride, but, after that, Michael goes down to the sewers, where, Pooh tries to help him as well, but, failure comes. Giant Baby Miss Piggy accidentally swallows Michael from her drink, and, after realizing her mistake, spits Michael out. Michael then comes to a fortune-telling tent called "See Your Future", so, he thinks his future can tell him about his drugs, so, he asks the stall tender (Daffy Duck) to see his future for him. But, after a few seconds, Michael reveals to Daffy that he's using a Bowling Ball for a Crystal Ball. Michael replaces it, and, Daffy then shows Michael his future...it turns out to be Michael lying on his death bed, his face even more ravaged than when Alf showed it to him. He is horrified by the prospect of that being his future, but Daffy tells him that it can be avoided if he stops taking drugs. All the other Cartoon Characters then appear and become happy for Michael as he is starting to avoid and give up on drugs now. Michael runs out of a nearby door back into his bedroom, sfter the Cartoon Characters convince him, and, now completing their mission, they know Michael can handle avoiding drugs now...just in time to stop Corey from using the drugs herself. He tells her that he never wants to see her end up like him, and admits he was wrong, though he is unsure if he can change. She advises him to talk about his problems to their parents and to her. Smoke tries to persuade him otherwise, but Michael throws him out of the window, as he feels that he "listened to him long enough". As he lands in a dump truck, Smoke vows to return. Michael sadly admits that Smoke is right, and that he will try to return. Corey agrees but says that "when he gets here, we'll be ready for him," to which the cartoon stars add a resounding agreement. The special ends with Michael and Corey going to tell their parents about his drug problem, while Pooh jumps into a poster on the wall with the other cartoon characters. Part 2 7 year old Albert Phillip hardly ever gets notaced so he writes a note & puts it in his room then leaves. in the SpongeBob SquarePants Poster, a sponge who lives in a pineapple under the sea. SpongeBob's foghorn alarm clock rings, waking him up in the morning. He tells his pet, Gary the Snail that he must be in good shape because this particular day is important. He jumps off his diving board, and lands in his pants. He goes to his exercise room and lifts a bar-weight (which is actually two stuffed animals). Afterwards, SpongeBob declares that he is ready. repeatedly saying, "I'm ready" while his neighbor and best friend, Patrick Star, cheers him on. SpongeBob finds the note & reads it. He is suprized. Quikly he Race back but Patrick runs into him. Then they Race out of the Poster. They wake evryone up (such as Romuald The Reindeer inside a framed picture, Spot as a Chicken Lamp, Phil, Lil and Angelica in a Rugrats Book, Sailor Moon as a Doll, Princess as a Toy and Wakko Warner in the Box). SpongeBob shows then the note (wich says Albert was running away & wishes he has never been born) & they all go out to help him (Princess, Phil and Lil stays at the house to take cover for Alberts parents & his big sister Alice). Albert meets with his only friend Robert at a video arcade then the dorr opens. Albert thinks its his dad but it was only Double D. he puts Robert in a cage & gets magic stuff to bring into the world in which he was never born. he explains to Albert if he was never born his family would have a hard time. He lets Robert go & tells Albert to go to pipe were some friend were waiting. Back at the house Albert's parents go out looking for him. Phil, Lil and Princess then come to life & tells Alice why Albert ran away & told her the cartoons will take care of evrything. Back in the fake world Albert gets grabbed by a hand in a pipe wich was Ickis, Oblina and Krumm. They tell him if he was never born they wouldent be super. Albert then is sent on a roller coaster were Plucky Duck were riding & They were operating. They explain that if he was never born they wouldent be popular. They ride explaining the life of his Friends. When Albert gets off Papa Smurf, Smurfette, Brainy Smurf and Hefty Smurf explain their life then all the cartoon stars that were shown so far (Wile E. Coyote & Road Runner then appered) try convincing him to wish he was born (Robert trys to convince him to not but he was tied up w/ his plunger ear). Later Albert unties his friend & runs away were he ends up back in his room. His sister tries to convece him how to make his life better (Princess Phil & Lil) but Albert just ignores her throwing Lil into his toy box. Back to Front then apperes in his Larry-Mobile taking Albert for a ride leving Robet in Albert's room. Back to Front explains to Albert if he was never born he would just go falling into nothing throwing him off the car (wich turned into a rocket) were he falls with the cartoon stars doing wierd thing (like Patrick hooking Wile E. Coyote to a bungi making the crazy cannine get hurt) that drive him crazy. Later Alice says her life would have no meaning without her little bro. so Robert (who has been using Albert all this time) tries to make Alice say she wished she'd never been born. Soon (after jumping off Road Runner's back) Albert falls on a binch were Stimpy was sitting. He shows him a boy at school wanted to be the boy's friend but he was to shy to ask. He then shows Albert that Robert was using him all this time & showed him what he was trying to do to Albert's sis. Then all the cartoons came & told Albert that they carred about him maling the boy wish he was born & gets to the real world & saves his sister from Robert.He told them what Stimpy told him & he knew how to fix him. Sailor Moon (who was w/ all the other cartoons in a framed picture) then uses his maging poision & turns Robert into a cat for being so evil as Princess, Phil and Lil jumps into the picture to join the other cartoons. Voice cast *Joey Dedio - The Dealer and Robert *Townsend Coleman - Dad, Michaelangelo *Jonathan Winters - Papa Smurf (Part 2) *George C. Scott - Smoke *David Eccles - Krumm *Jeff Bergman - Bugs Bunny, Daffy Duck *Wayne Collins, Aaron Lohr, Georgie Irene, Angella Kaye - Additional Voices *Samuel Vincent - Edd (Double D) *Nigel Planer - Romuald *Frank Welker - Slimer, Hefty Smurf, Baby Kermit *Ross Bagdasarian - Alvin, Simon *Paul Fusco - ALF *Billy West - Stimpy J. Cat *Lucille Bliss - Smurfette *Joe Alaskey - Plucky Duck *Charles Adler - Ickis *Danny Goldman - Brainy Smurf *Cheryl Chase - Angelica Pickles *Jason Marsden - Michael *Laurie O'Brien - Mom, Baby Piggy *Russi Taylor - Baby Gonzo, Huey, Dewey, and Louie *Don Messick - Papa Smurf (Part 1) *Tom Kenny - SpongeBob SquarePants *Tara Strong - Spot *Neil Innes - Back-To-Front and Princess *Jim Cummings - Winnie-the-Pooh, Tigger *Rob Paulsen - Yakko Warner *Janice Karman - Theodore *Lindsay Parker - Corey, Alice, Albert *Christine Cavanaugh - Oblina *Kath Soucie - Phil DeVille and Lil Deville *Linda Ballantyne - Sailor Moon *Charles Adler - Ickis Triva Trustworthiness means Be Honest tell the truth Keep your promises. At The Puzzle Place, Julie learned that having Skye trust her is very important. Respect is showing others the way you want to be treated. Barney, Min, Tosha, and Shawn sing a song to teach Baby Bop about Respect. Responsibility means Be accountable for your words, actions, and attitudes control. In Arnold learned that part of Responsibility is taking care of the that you borrow like Mrs. Frizzle's keys. Fairness means Play by the rules, Take turns, share with and listen to others. Lamb Chop learned how to share and kids need to be fair to parents too. Caring meansBe kind • Be compassionate and show you care. On Gullah Gullah Island, James learned that when you care about someone you need to be nice to them even when they make a mistake. Citizenship means Do your share to make your school and community better • In the jungle, Babar and the rest the animals work together to put out the fire. What Did Go To The Radio City Music Hall in Universal Studios Florida to See All Nee Kids for Character. the Balloon drop and conffetti at the Universal Studios right here orlando we can fix The song and of Video is as an under when Julie Woo, Leon MacNeal, Barney, Baby Bop, B.J., Valerie Felicity Frizzle, Lamb Chop, Binyah Binyah, Babar, Pillsbury Doughboy The Cat in the Hat, Fred Flintstone, Barney Rubble, Garfield, George Jetson, Kino, Madeline, Ronald McDonald, Peter Rabbit, Scooby-Doo, Spot, Thomas the Tank Engine, Woody Woodpecker, Yogi Bear, Boo Boo Bear, Dusty The Dinosaur, SuperTed, Rosie and Jim, B1 and B2, Huckleberry Hound, Huxley Pig, Paddington Bear, Polkaroo, Johnson, Charlie Chalk, Pingu, Tommy Pickles, Popeye, Winnie the Pooh, Snoopy, Lucy van Pelt, Bump and Character Count Kids sing a Song', although it was never sung. Cast *François Nguyen as Tom Selleck *Alice Dinnean as Julie Woo *Noel MacNeal as Leon MacNeal *Peter Linz as Skye Nakaiye *Rory Carty as Peter Rabbit *Rebecca Nagan as Rosie *Robin Stevens as Jim and Duck *Daws Butler as Yogi Bear *Don Messick as Boo Boo Bear *Martin Jarvis as Huxley Pig, Sam Seagull and Horace *Garry Scale as Johnson *Katrina Sedgwick as McDuff *Doug Scroope as Diesel *Peter Brown as Alfred *Emily Lumbers as Squeaky *Bob West as Barney *Julie Johnson as Baby Bop *Patty Wirtz as B.J. *Sir Michael Hordern as Paddington Bear *Jack Mercer as Popeye *Jackson Beck as Bluto *Mae Questel as Olive Oyl *George O'Hanlon as George Jetson *Jean Vander Pyl as Rosie the Robot *Mel Blanc as Mr. Spacely *Carlo Bonomi as Pingu and Roddy *Lily Tomlin as Valerie Felicity Frizzle *Danny Tamberelli as Arnold Matthew *Perlstein Daniel DeSanto as Carlos Ramon *Tara Meyer as Dorothy Ann *Erica Luttrell as Keesha Franklin *Maia Filar as Phoebe Terese *Stuart Stone as Ralphie Tennelli *Max Beckford as Tim Jamal *Lisa Yamanaka as Wanda Li *Renessa Blitz as Janet Perlstein *Jeff Bergman as Pillsbury Doughboy *Allan Sherman as The Cat in the Hat *Daws Butler as Karlos K. Krinklebine *Tony Frazier as Conrad *Pamelyn Ferdin as Sally *Don Messick as Scooby-Doo *Casey Kasem as Shaggy *Nicole Jaffe as Velma *Frank Welker as Fred *Heather North as Daphne *Alan Reed as Fred Flintstone *Mel Blanc as Barney Rubble *Jean Vander Pyl as Wilma Flintstone *Bea Benaderet as Betty Rubble *Marsha Moreau as Madeline *Stevie Vallance as Miss Clavel *Kelly Sheridan as Danielle *Kristin Fairlie as Nicole *Vanessa King as Chloe *Narrated by Sebastian Cabot *Sterling Holloway as Winnie the Pooh *Shari Lewis as Herself, Lamb Chop and Charlie Horse *Mel Blanc as Woody Woodpecker *Simon Cadell as Bump and Birdie *Mark Ritts as Kino *Daws Butler as Huckleberry Hound *Bill Meléndez as Snoopy *Angela Lee as Lucy van Pelt *Philip D. Garcia as Binyah Binyah *Vanessa Baden as Vanessa *James Edward Coleman III as James *Ron Daise as Ron *Natalie Daise as Natalie *Armando Guerra as Armando *Manolo Villaverde as Abuelo *Shaina M. Freeman as Shaina *Sara Makeba Daise as Sara *E.G. Daily as Tommy Pickles *Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles *Christine Cavanaugh as Chuckie Finster *Kath Soucie as Betty, Phil and Lil DeVille *Jack Riley by Stu Pickles *Melanie Chartoff as Didi Pickles *Joe Alaskey as Grandpa Lou *Michael Bell as Chaz Finster *Philip Proctor as Howard Deville *Michael Bell as Drew Pickles *Tress MacNeille as Charlotte Pickles *Duncan Wass as B1 *Nicholas Opolski as B2 *Sandie Lillingston as Amy *Taylor Owynns as Lulu *Jeremy Scrivener as Morgan *Squire Fridell as Ronald McDonald *Gordon Pinsent as King Babar *Peter Yarrow as King Babar (singing voice) *Dawn Greenhalgh as Queen Celeste *Stuart Stone as Cousin Arthur *Gavin MaGrath as Babar (Child) *Tara Charendoff as Celeste (Child) *Paul Nicholas as Spot, Blue Bird and Sally *Michael Williams as Charlie Chalk *Lorenzo Music as Garfield *Gregg Berger as Odie *Thom Huge as Jon Arbuckle *Derek Griffiths as SuperTed *Jon Pertwee as Spotty *Victor Spinetti as Texas Pete *Roy Kinnear as Bulk *Melvyn Hayes as Skeleton *Andrew Sabiston as Polkaroo Copyrights *The Puzzle Place © 1994 Lancit Media Productions Ltd and Commarity Television of Southern California *Barney & Friends © 1996 Lyons Partnership, l.p. *The Magic School Bus © Based on The Magic School Bus Book Series written by Joanna Cole and illustrated by Bruce Degen © Joanna Cole and Bruce Degen. Copyright 1996 Scholastic Productions, Inc. Scholastic The Magic School Bus and Logo are trademarks and/or Registered trademarks of Scholastic inc. All Rights Reserved. *Lamb Chop's Play-Along! © 1996 Shari Lewis Enterprises, inc. *Gullah Gullah Island © 1996 Viacom International Inc. *Babar's Triumph Provided Courtesy of Nelvana Ltd. Babar Characters and Jean de Brunhoff. Babar's Triumph Series © 1989 Nelvana Ltd in in track All Rights Reserved. Thanks to the Following Companies for The Contribution of Their Characters #Lancit Media Ltd - The Puzzle Place (Cecily Truett) #The Lyons Group - Barney (Sheryl Leach) #McDonald’s Corporation - Ronald McDonald (Pauia Lawkis, Jack Doepke) #Film Australia - Johnson the Elephant (John Patterson) #Ragdoll Productions - Rosie and Jim (Anne Wood) #Shari Lewis Enterprises - Lamb Chop's Play-Along! (Shari Lewis) #DIC Entertainment l.p. - Madeline (Andy Heyward) #Scholastic Productions, Inc. - The Magic School Bus (Deborah Forte) #Eddie Coker Productions inc. (Eddie Coker, Libby Beall Goff, Esther Rosenbaum) #KCET Pubec TV - Kino and Storytime (Pat Kunkel, Make Ritt, Barry Cherin) #Petalcraft Demonstrations TLD - SuperTed (Mike Young) #Britt Allcroft Productions - Thomas the Tank Engine (Britt Allcroft) #Nelvana Ltd - Babar (Michael Hirsch) #Pillsbury Company - Pillsbury Doughboy (General Mills and The J.M. Smucker Co) #Nickelodeon - Rugrats (Arlene Klasky and Gábor Csupó) #Nick Jr - Gullah Gullah Island (Brown Johnson) #Woodland Animations - Charlie Chalk (Ivor Wood) #Abbey Home Entertainment Distribution - Dusty the Dinosaur (Mike Croft) #TVOntario - Polka Dot Door's Polkaroo (Lorraine Cramp) #Dr. Seuss Enterprises - The Cat in the Hat #Paddington & Co. Ltd - Paddington Bear (Michael Bond) #Eric Hill/Salspot - Spot (Eric Hill) #The Pygos Group? - Pingu (Otmar Gutmann) #United Feature Syndicate - Snoopy and Lucy van Pelt (Charles M. Schulz) #Walt Disney Productions - Winnie the Pooh (Sherman Brothers) #Bump Enterprises - Bump (Queensgate Productions) #Hanna-Barbera - All the Characters (William Hanna and Joseph Barbera) #FilmFair - Huxley Pig (Rodney Peppé) #King Features Syndicate - Popeye (Bobby London) #PAWS, Inc. - Garfield (Russes Ochosi, Susie Schallock) #Walter Lantz Productions - Woody Woodpecker (Cherry Davis) #Frederick Warne & Co - Peter Rabbit (Niamh Cusack) Previews #Barney Live! In New York City #Barney's Fun & Games #Sing & Dance With Barney #1-2-3-4 Seasons #It Time For Counting #Waiting for Santa #Barney In Outer Space #Barney's Big Surprise! Live! #Barney's Adventure Bus #Barney Good Day Good Night #Barney's Camp WannaRunnaRound #The Borrowers VHS #Franklin VHS #The Busy World of Richard Scarry #CATS - The Video Trailer #Groundling Marsh VHS #Joe Scruggs Live! #Mother Goose Rock and Rhyme VHS Category:Barney Movies Category:Classical Music Category:Barney Home Video Season 1-13 Category:Barney Videos